Mysterious Scent
From the Publisher MyTona: Adrian Bloom, a virtuoso in creating fragrances, is always glad to see visitors in his shop! Here, the delicate art of perfumery borders on real magic. But in Darkwood, crossing this border is extremely dangerous . . . Dispel mysterious charms and shed light on the ancient secrets of the Perfumery! Scents can awaken warm memories and evoke vivid emotions. However, using them in the wrong way can cause many unexpected problems. Be on alert, Seeker!The scent of trouble fills the air. What's New in Version 1.30.0: * Over 100 new quests await you * Take part in the intriguing Mysterious Scent event; * Enjoy the wonderful Perfumery event location; * The Misty Pixie, Sly Tail, and Forest Maiden are the event creatures from old Darkwood fairy tales; * Don't miss your chance to become the owner of several unique rewards! Beautiful avatars, the Fruits of Dreams chest, and the Golden Luck talisman await you in this new event; * Craft unique items during the Festive Fun event; * Explore the whole of Darkwood in search of black pearls and win valuable prizes * Embrace the atmosphere of magical music during the Lost Symphony event and get wonderful prizes * New character: Adrian Bloom, the Perfumer. * New Daily Reward; * Improved list of hidden objects for smartphones; * Universal system of posting gaming news and achievements in social networks; * Improved visuals * Integrated Community and News tabs; Download the update and get rubies for free! The 2018 August Update The enigmatic new Perfumer is conducting mysterious experiments in his shop while puzzling scents are arriving on people's doorsteps. What do these strange happenings mean for the Cursed City of Darkwood? Released on August 2, 2018 the update introduced the new Mysterious Scent Special Event and added 1 new Hidden Object Location to the game - Perfumery. The Update also included over 100 new Quests and 30 new Collections as well as adding a new Daily Reward system. Players who downloaded the update received 5 free rubies. NOTE: The Update is available on 4 platforms but release dates/times may vary: * iOS: Apple Store for iPad and iPhone Players * Windows: Microsoft Store for Windows Players * Android: Google Play Store for Android Players * Kindle: Amazon Store for Kindle Players Legend of the Alchemist Timed Challenge This Special Event is available to players from Game Level 11 and up. Players have 28 days from the 2nd of August to complete 3 Special Event Timed Challenges in the Mysterious Scent Special Event to win its unique rewards. This is the 32nd Timed Challenge to be added to the game. Important: The amount of time available for the Timed Challenges is set and the countdown timer began as soon as the update was released. However, each of the 3 new challenge tasks in the Special Event is now divided into 5 stages that reward players with a prize for each stage of completion as an extra incentive and acknowledgment of progress made in the challenge. (1) Reach 'Virtuoso' rank on the new Hidden Object Location Perfumery to win the 2 unique game event Avatars. Once won, these new Avatars go directly into the Player's Avatar options and may be accessed by tapping on the current Avatar on the top left hand corner of the Darkwood Town Map. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Lightning in a Bottle at stage 1, Blue Fire at stage 2, Fluffy Cake at stage 3, Gold Shamrock at stage 4, and the Tool Kit and Avatars at stage 5. (2) Complete all 30 Special Event Quests to win the Fruits of Dreams Chest and Frozen Scent Casket. Once won, the Fruits of Dreams Chest goes directly to the Player's inventory and is found in the Chests tab of the Inventory Window. The Frozen Scent Casket is a commemorative decoration for the desktop and can be found on the Casket tab of the Player's current desktop Casket Icon. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Flying Time at stage 1, Wizard's Pendant at stage 2, Cherry Delight at stage 3, Amber Berry at stage 4, and the Fruit of Dreams Chest and Floral Scent Casket at stage 5. (3) Collect 100 Aromatic Collections by banishing the new event Monsters to win the Golden Luck Talisman and Old Fairy Tales Picture. The Golden Luck Talisman increases the chance of receiving Collection items by 50% and Winding Keys and Diagrams by 15% upon successful exploration of locations for 1 day. Once won, the new talisman goes directly to inventory and is found in the Talismans tab of the Inventory Window. The Old Fairy Tales Picture is an image of the 3 creatures of this update and is found by tapping on the desktop Casket and choosing the Gallery tab. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Flying Time at stage 1, Wheels of the Wind at stage 2, Berry Dessert at stage 3, Astrolabe at stage 4, and Golden Luck Talisman and Fairytale Creatures Picture at stage 5. (4) A Top 1000 Banishing Leaderboard. The top banishers in the event will win a gold, silver, or bronze medal stamp for their Monster Picture and a corresponding gold, silver, or bronze chest containing various goodies. Completion of the overall Mysterious Scent event by finishing all 3 challenge tasks (the 4th is just extra) will award the Player with the Essence of a Dream Medal. The new medal will go into the Player's Medals tab in the Casket Icon. Event Quests and Collection Items The 30 new special event quests are marked with a special decorative border and consist of 5 collection sequences of 6 quests each. The first 5 quests of each sequence are to find each of the 5 items belonging to one new collection added by the update. The 6th quest is to combine that collection. Listed below are the 5 collections players must gather to complete the event's quests. note a random artifact fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined. Once the special event is over, these collection items may be acquired by purchasing a Delicate Trail Chest from the Store. Event Creatures The Old Fairy Tales are the event creatures to banish: the Misty Pixie, Sly Tail, and Forest Maiden. Misty Pixie.png|The Misty Pixie Sly Tail.png|The Sly Tail Forest Maiden.png|The Forest Maiden Banishing the Event Creatures will award the new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections. Banish 100 and collect the Aromatic Collections to complete the third stage of the Timed Challenge and enter into the top 100 Banishing Leaderboard. Players may continue banishing the event creatures to achieve a high score and placement on the Leaderboard. The new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections are: Although obtaining these Fixers sounds complicated, they can all be obtained in exactly the same way. In the end, 58 Mystical Boxes are needed to complete the event quests. To banish the event creatures, you must first play the new Hidden Object Location Perfumery until you win some Mystical Box. You then use these Mystical Box to banish the new ' Misty Pixie' event creature, collecting the Bright Compact and Colored Crystal Fixers as you well as the Enchanted Shield needed to banish the next event creature 'Sly Tail'. Use the Enchanted Shield to banish the 'Sly Tail', collecting the Stone Sphere Fixers and also the Flame Cup needed to banish the 'Forest Maiden' in order to get the Frozen Flowering Fixers. Thus, as you play Perfumery in order to complete the 30 Special Quests and advance towards Virtuoso level, you will naturally collect all that you need to create the fixers required to combine the new event collections. Each banishment also awards the Aromatic Collections needed to complete the third part of the event challenge itself. These creatures will disappear as soon as the event is over, either by the completion of the Mysterious Scent challenge or by time running out for the event. Once the event ends, these Fixers will no longer be winnable. However, the Fixers may be obtained from the Store by purchasing a Delicate Trail Chest. The chest will cost 5 rubies and contain 1 random Collection Item and 1 random Fixer from the Mysterious Scent special event. Completing the Timed Challenges Keep in mind that the more you play the Location, the higher the Location Rank you will achieve for the Location, and the more Access Passes will be required for each play of that Location. As a guide, in order to reach Virtuoso Rank on the Perfumery Location, and win the new Avatars, you will need to play the Location approximately 150 times, which will require approximately 3,285 Floral Fragrance Access Passes! Black Pearls Challenge Black Pearls August 2018.png Black Pearls August 2018 2.png The Black Pearls challenge returns! This special mini-event challenge is available to players from Game Level 7 and up. Players have 8 days from August 2, 2018 to complete this challenge and win the special rewards by collecting a certain amount of Black Pearls. Black Pearls are hidden in each of the Hidden Object Locations, one Black Pearl per location. Remember to find the hidden Black Pearl before time runs out! Please note that the Black Pearls cannot be discovered using a tool such as the Eyeglass or Lightning in a Bottle. Challenge rewards: * Collect 25 Black Pearls to win 1 Cheery Delight - restores 300 energy * Collect 60 Black Pearls to win 1 Magic Folio - increases XP earned by 100% for 2 hours * Collect 120 Black Pearls to win 1 Exorcist Chest - complete set of Dispellers x5 Festive Fun Challenge Festive Fun August 2018.png| Festive Fun August 2018 2.png| The Festive Fun mini-event challenge is here again and available to players from Level 10 and up. Players have 14 days starting from August 8, 2018 to complete the challenge by playing the Treasure Box and Haunted Lights puzzles. There are 3 special event reagents to be found by playing the puzzles. The goal is to collect the special event reagents and craft the special event items at the Merchants (Fortune Teller, Forge, and Inventor). Crafting the special items gives Gold Stars which rewards the Player with the following items: * Collect 50 Gold Stars to win 1 Exquisite Tea - restores 60 energy * Collect 170 Gold Stars to win 1 Summer Inspiration - chest contains talismans and energy boosters * Collect 400 Gold Stars to win 1 Shot of Vigor - gives free energy for 1 hour * Collect 800 Gold Stars to win 1 Golden Delight- a commemorative casket desktop decoration jewelry box After completing the challenge, Players may continue collecting Gold Stars, winning 1 Shot of Vigor for every 200 collected afterwards. Lost Symphony Challenge Lost Symphony August 2018.png| Lost Symphony August 2018 2.png| The Lost Symphony challenge returns for more melodious enjoyment! This special mini-event challenge is available to players from game level 10 and up. Players have 7 days starting from August 23, 2018 to complete the challenge of collecting a certain amount of Treble Clefs in order to win the special rewards. Treble Clefs are found by exploring any of the Hidden Object Locations. Regular Locations award 3 Treble Clefs per win. Premium Locations, those that require Access Passes, award 6 Treble Clefs per win. * Collect 30 Treble Clefs to win 1 Lightning in a Bottle - removes 3 hidden objects from the picture * Collect 100 Treble Clefs to win 1 Cherry Delight - restores 300 energy * Collect 200 Treble Clefs to win 1 Gem-encrusted Horn - 50% increased chance of receiving Diagrams and Winding Keys for 2 hours * Collect 400 Treble Clefs to win 1 Gold Scarab - 50% decreased energy consumption for 2 hours * Collect 800 Treble Clefs to win 1 Shot of Vigor - gives free energy for 1 hour After completing the challenge, Players may continue to collect Treble Clefs, winning 1 Shot of Vigor for every 300 collected afterwards. Changes in Version 1.30.0 The August Update made a few changes to the game. * New Character added: Adrian Bloom * New Daily Rewards system: Coupons replace Guardian of Time * Targeted Ads option for iOS * Community Tab is now the More Games Tab * Special Decorative Background for Event Quests * Fair is now a regular location, Crystal Ball Souvenirs converted into other Access Passes. * New objects to find in the various Locations Category:Updates Category:Quests Category:Timed Challenges Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough